leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zilla4444
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- NeonSpotlight (Talk) 10:27, April 11, 2012 |} Hello darling...as much as id love to play with you and form a team...i kinda cant...i read that youd give me an account but its just that...ive got my friends over here whom i play regularly like 3-5 games a day...and sometimes ranked with them.So its giving up on 3-4 friends to play with others...dont get me wrong youre an awesome guy and i know some peeps on euw whom i can play with...but i just made too many relations here to simply give up on them and i may regret it.THis means i cant establish a team with you...but on the playing regular games(1-2 a day with you from your acc id be glad to).But about the talking and comunication part...i speak english quite well...but its kinda awkward to talk with english people...it one thing to write and understand and whole other to listen carefully to people talking as im not used in this. BUt coming to your point well if youd give me an account id be glad to play.though id love to smurf with you as well on euw.SO leave me your opinion and well figure it out. ^THat was me Justex. ^Well talk tomorrow about it...im going to sleep and maybe well talk in skype...se ya later.Justex My skype name is ... and im called .... there. The Tab Function here Zil, this is the how it works. Use the edit button to see how it works. I hope this example is enough for you. Have fun using it and I know it would greatly make your blogs a lot more elegant to look at. example 1= This my example for you to check out. I hope this help you. |-| example 2= Hiaaa! I don't often read your page, but when I do, it's so clustered with so much that I never finish them. ClariS (talk) 16:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Guten tag. Sadly, I don't speak German, and my head hurts when I look at words like watschen in my book, because I like knowing how to say words, and watschen doesn't look like varchen to me. I guess it's because w'' is ''v in German, and the tsch just blends into rch to my ears. :S I do have Skype! But I do not have an EUW account, and sharing the info for it on this Wiki is very dangerous. My e-mail is ... Vahldeer (talk) 05:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) My NA account's name is Kibitt. I'm going through the last part of school so there's a lot of testing, but I might have some time once and a while, the only problem being how different our timezones are. Vahldeer (talk) 21:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC)